Will You Ever Forgive Me?
by Usagi Uchiha
Summary: At a price of not keeping her form and working back up to become Cosmos again, she accompanies Syaoran,Fai,Kurogane and Mokona to collect Sakura's feathers. A Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle X Sailor Moon crossover. Usagi X?
1. Ch1 Gathering of Fates

_**Me: Ok since my other stories haven't had any review saying that they like them or not, I decided to make another story. This one Crosses over with Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. I think Usagi will be not OOC for a change at least I think she's not OOC right now in the story.**_

_Usagi: Really? I am not OOC in the fic Uchiha?_

_**Me: Yes and I heard a lot of people don't like OOCness just as much as I don't like Mamoru.**_

_Usagi: Oh, I see_

**Mokona: Puuu! Uchiha-san does not own Sailor Moon or TRC! She does own the plot though. Yay!**

_**Me: (hugs Mokona) Yep that's right Mokona. No lawyers to sue us. Anyway, here is Ch 1 of "Will you ever forgive Me?"**_

_**Summary: Usagi aka Cosmos couldn't defeat Chaos,no matter how hard she tried. Seeing that the battle was a stalemate,she fled to another version of Tokyo aka Yuko Ichihara's and Watanuki Kimihiro's World. At a price of not keeping her form and working back up to become Cosmos again, she accompanies Syaoran,Fai,Kurogane and Mokona to collect Sakura's feathers. A Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle X Sailor Moon crossover. Usagi X?**_

_**Chapter 1:  
Meeting of Fates**_

A dark swirly mass of dark energy surrounded Tokyo with a fury. Standing on some rubble, Cosmos looked in despair. The buildings were in ruins and the people were slowly dying left and right. About 10 feet away stood a vampiric man who had red piercing eyes and was surrounded by shadows. Poison seemed to drip from his teeth instead of blood. He was truly a sight to be seen. His wings were jet black and his sword that he had emitted an evil energy. Cosmos glared at him but he in return chuckled.

"Now,Now Serenity. Why do you glare at me?" he taunted.

"You know why Chaos! You destroyed Tokyo!" yelled Cosmos as she tried to blast Chaos with her wand. Chaos counter attacked with a blast of energy canceling out Cosmos's attack.

"Why won't my attack work?" cried Cosmos. "Everyone gave me their star seeds so I could win this fight. Has their deaths have no value?" dispair and doubt was rising in her voice.

"Well looks like your 'friends' lives were in vain! Nobody can beat me Serenity. You should know that"

"No! You are wrong!" cried Cosmos as she fell to her knees clutching her wand. But in her mind, she knew it was a stalemate. She pleaded to the Ginishou to grant her a wish to leave this world and it did what it's mistress commanded it to do. One sight problem however, was that a secret book of time dimension travel that Cosmos had was lying on some rubble. She forgot to bring it with her when she disappeared from the world with a bright light. Soon as the light show was over, Chaos looked in the direction of the forgotten book and walked up to it. He then picked it up and read the contents. Once he realized what it was, a loud cackle was heard while the world formally know as Tokyo, was officially destroyed.

White spheres of white light in a large circle was seen around Cosmos as she traveled in a blue green vortex. Surprisingly, it was also accompanied by soft joyful music. After a bit of floating in the vortex, Cosmos saw bright light and came out of the vortex and intoanother world. It looked from the "world's view" that globs of paint came from the sky. Cosmos came out of the paint and fell to the ground with a loud splat!

Meanwhile in a large Japanese house, a short black haired guy with very long skinny arms and legs(An:He's a twig XD) that wore a black school uniform saw the whole scene that Cosmos had made.

"Aaaaah! A Person fell from the sky! What what what the heck are we supposed to do?" he said as he spazzed around the room running amuck.

"Hmm. I know that she would come. Come chore boy. there is nothing to worry about" said a long black haired with orange eyes, a long black lolita dress and a wiry pipe.

Two girls the same age also said "Don't worry! Don't worry!" almost in mockery. One girl had short rose colored hair and wore a peach colored dress and shoes while the other had long blue hair and wore a teal dress and shoes.

The chore boy or Watanuki in this case stopped running around and turned to the woman aka Yuko Ichihara.

"Really Yuko-san? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Watanuki as he opened the door.

"As I told you before Watanuki. Fate is something you can't always predict"

"Uh yeah whatever. Do you think we should help her though?"

Yuko listened to him while he unknowingly had stepped outside.

"Since your already there, go ahead Watanuki" laughed Yuko as Watanuki finally realized that he was outside."

"Ok, now what? Why did my feet move again?"

"Why I told you before, it's fate"

"Ah ha ha! Really funny!" said Watanuki to himself. Once he got to Cosmos, a bright light surrounded Cosmos. After a few seconds later, a different person appeared instead of Cosmos. A girl with blonde hair tied in a strange style with two meatballs on her head and a blue and white school sailor uniform with white socks and black school shoes sat on her knees, blinking in confusion.

"Huh? I'm Usagi again? How did this happen?"

Yuko came out of the house and offered a hand to help Usagi up.

"It's this world's fee for ending up here. Since you came here with nothing but your powers. It was the only thing that could be used as collateral. Fate must of brought you here child"

Usagi took Yuko's hand and got up.

"Wait a minute!? Isn't this Tokyo? I thought it got destroyed?"

"What do you mean? It's standing right here." asked Watanuki more confused than anything.

"Calm done Watanuki!" said Yuko as she bonked Watanuki on the head. She then turned to Usagi again.

"Yes this is Tokyo but not where you are from. This is a different version of Tokyo"

"So that means I'm not even in my world anymore?"

"True. No more parents or siblings. No friends or relatives. you are truly alone"

"Alone?" Usagi never liked the word alone. it always made her sad.

"Yes alone. Well except me,chore boy,Moro, and Maru" Yuko pointed to Watanuki,Moro and Maru.

Usagi smiled at them and said, "Hello!"

"Hello!Hello!" chimed the twins as they danced around her. Meanwhile something dawned on Watanuki.

'Wait a minute!... a weird hair style and a sailor uniform? No she couldn't be!'

Yuko laughed as she looked at Watanuki saying "Looks like you noticed who she is"

"It's,it's..Sailor Moon. Usagi Tsukino!" said Watanuki as he held a Sailor Moon Manga book.

"What? You guys know me?" exclaimed Usagi as she looked at the manga book. "No way!" she said as she turned to Yuko.

"Yes we know who you are. Your world is just a story in our world. We know that you are a superhero, we know your friends and enemies and we know that you are a princess." Yuko simply stated.

Suddenly, 2 more globs fell from the sky and also one came out from the ground. Out from the globs stood 3 different people. One person had short wavy blonde hair and wore a winter overcoat and carried a magical staff. his face held a smile as he looked around. Another person had short black hair that wore a red ninja side mask, a black ninja outfit and carried a sword. The handle of the sword was in the shape of a dragon. he on the other hand carried a glare as he looked around. Next was a boy around 15 years old with short brown hair, goggles on his head,wore a brown overcoat and wore tan and black clothing with black boots. In his arms was a girl the same age as him. She wore a pink pattern dress,had medium brown hair and white royal shoes. Her face carried a deep sleep. There was defiantly something wrong with her.

"Are you the dimensional witch?" spoke the boy.

"That I am" said Yuko as she ordered Watanuki to find something and come back as soon as possible.

"Please help Sakura! Something happened to her!. All of these feathers surrounded her and then flew away. The she couldn't respond at all. The high Priest sent me here to tell you everything that has happened"

"Hmm. I'll help you but for a price. Sakura will lose her memory of you even though you will journey to find her missing memories"

The boy thought for a moment and then said, "Fine. I accept that. Just please save Sakura" he pleaded.

"Fine. Now what about you Mr. Wizard?" asked Yuko as turned towards the blond haired guy.

"I just want to get away from the world I left"

"Ok but I need something from you. How about that tattoo on your back?"

The blonde haired guy smiled and said, "How about this staff instead?'

"Do you want to travel worlds?"

"Yes I do"

"Then the tattoo it is"

All of a sudden, a tattoo appeared on the back of the guy and lifted off and then flew in Maru's hands. Then Yuko turned to the Ninja.

"What about you?"

"I want to go back to the world in which I came from"

"Fine but I need something in return. That sword of yours will do."

The ninja just exploded with rage. "No! Anything but this sword! It's my life!"

"Fine suit yourself. Never get back home" taunted Yuko as she turned away.

The ninja thought for a few minutes and threw the sword on the ground and said, "Fine. But I'll come back for it! Do you hear me!"

Watanuki came back with two little rabbit creatures. One was white with a red gem on its forehead while the other one was black with a blue gem on its forehead. Yuko picked up the white one and gave it to the boy.

"Mokona here will be your guide during your world hopping to find Sakura's feathers plus this young lady over there will be joining you four also."

"Huh? Why do I have to go?" asked Usagi.

"As I said before, your powers had been taken away to different worlds, just like Sakura's feathers. It's your responsibility to get your power back" said Yuko as she kept the other creature and handed it to Watanuki.

"So let's get going already!" yelled the ninja as he tapped his foot impatiently.

Mokona then sprouted wings and swallowed the boy, the wizard, the ninja, Sakura, and Usagi and then disappeared.

"So Watankui, please get me some medicine. I had stayed up last night too late"

"Sure Yuko-san but will they be ok?"

"Maybe or maybe not but for our sake, I hope they will"

_**Ch 1 end**_

_**Me: Ok! How was it? I really love CLAMP title and Tsubasa is one of my favorites. Now you can vote for people to be paired with Usagi but it can't be Syaoran because he loves Sakura. So please Review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Edit as of 8/13/09  
**_


	2. Ch2 Introductions

_**Me: I am terribly sorry that I have put off my Naruto/ Sailor Moon crossover, but I have had this written for some time but got lazy and never typed it up. This chapter might be a little shaky but I do promise you a better chapter next time. That aside, I hope this chapter captures your interest. Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts as well!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles or Sailor Moon. If I owned Sailor Moon, Mamorou (Darien) and Chibi-Usa (Rini) would not exist.**_

_Full Summary: Usagi aka Cosmos couldn't defeat Chaos,no matter how hard she tried. Seeing that the battle was a stalemate,she fled to another version of Tokyo aka Yuko Ichihara's and Watanuki Kimihiro's World. At a price of not keeping her form and working back up to become Cosmos again, she accompanies Syaoran,Fai,Kurogane and Mokona to collect Sakura's feathers. A Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle X Sailor Moon crossover. Usagi X?_

**-----------------------------------------**

**Will you ever forgive me?**

**Chapter 2 : Introductions**

**Rated: K+**

**------------------------------------------**

The TRC gang that including our blond heroine, finally reached the destined world that they were supposed to go to find Sakura's feathers. The specific place where they were currently at was called the Hashin Republic. The residents of the said world were getting for the big baseball game that was held on every Friday, since baseball had made them famous.

Back to the TRC gang, Syaoran was the first one to open his eyes. He tried to clear the fuzziness in his eyes by the method of blinking but before he could see clearly, Mokona had jumped on his face.

"Puu! Wakey Wakey sleepyhead!" giggled Mokona as it proceeded to dance on Syaoran's head, which made him wince in pain.

"Oww! Stop that! I'm awake!" Syaoran said as he quickly got up and searched the area. When he couldn't spot Sakura, his voice got a little worried. "Where's Sakura?" What he failed to notice that Sakura was right beside him, but soon as he saw her, he griped her right hand immediately. He felt that her body temperature as very cold as if she was on the verge of death.

"Her body, it's like ice" said Syaoran as he turned to the others as his eyes held the emotion of fear. Fai was the first one to spot the fear in Syaoran's eyes and tried to reassure him that everything was going to be ok. "Don't worry. We'll find her feathers soon, promise". He then smiled and turned his attention to the others in the street.

"I think we should introduce ourselves. I'll go first. My name is Fai D. Flowright and I am a wizard from the land of Celes". Fai then turned to Kurogane and asked, "What's your name, Mr. Ninja?".

Kurogane just gave a famous glare indicating that he didn't want to give out his name and also didn't want to be bothered.

"What's wrong?" taunted Fai as he poked Kurogane in the arm and laughed. He was rewarded with a swat by Kurogane, causing the said ninja to walk away from the group temporarily.

"I'm not in this for the fun of it, so no name introductions. I could care less who you are" said Kurogane angrily.

"Fine suit yourself. We'll just call you Mr. Black" said Fai as Mokona hooped from the ground to his shoulder. Mokona kicked it's legs back and forth as it said, " Mokona wants to go next!". Fai turned around and smiled as he reminded the rabbit like creature. "But you already went remember?" as he petted Mokona's left ear.

Kurogane meanwhile did not like his nickname as he blurted out, "I rather be called my real name if you don't mind. It's Kurogane and I am the best ninja from Japan".

Fai then turned his attention back to the sullen ninja and said, " Hmmm Kurogane? How about Kurgy . . . or Kuro-poo?" he asked himself out loud as he put an index finger to his chin. It was one gesture to show thought.

"Kuro-poo! Kuro-poo!" said Mokona as it jumped from Fai's shoulder and then it floated around Kurogane.

"It's Kurogane! Not Kuro-poo, you furball!" yelled Kurogane as he plucked the rabbit, stretched it out, and then sent it flying. Luckily, it landed in Usagi's hands as she tried to help catch the poor rabbit. After she helped it reconfigure it's face, she petted it gently.

Fai then turned his attention to the young blond and asked, "What's your name yound lady?".

Usagi knew this was coming and she had thought about what she would say before hand. "My name is Usagi Tsukino. I'm a senshi and a princess from Tokyo, Japan.".

When Kurogane heard that she was from Japan as well he decided he would reply back. "That's funny. I'm from Japan but I have never heard of you". Fai on the other hand, tried to justify the situation. "Yuko did say that there are different versions of the same place, even though the people don't look the same". He then decided to stand by Usagi.

Everyone then turned to Syaoran who was quietly listening to everything that was said so far. Fai then took the liberty to asked Syaoran the same thing he did for Kurogane and Usagi. "So what's your name? We all know Sakura's name but not yours".

Syaoran looked at Fai, then looked at Sakura, before giving his answer. "My name is Syaoran. I am an archaeologist from the land of Clow". Syaoran then turned his sights towards the blond who was playing with Mokona. They were currently playing patty-cake and it was cute because Mokona's hands were really small and fluffy compared to Usagi's hands. After they were done, Usagi held Mokona in her arms as Syaoran asked, "When you were introducing yourself, you said that you were a princess?".

Usagi replied back to him saying, "I'm surprised you find that shocking but yes, I am a princess". Usagi was about to say something else but the atmosphere changed suddenly. "Um Syaoran, I don't want to be rude but a whole bunch of delinquents have surrounded us" she stated as she pointed to the delinquents.

Most of the delinquents wore black attire with matching black glasses, and a personally made Mohawk. One of them stood out particular though since he was pleasantly plump, wore black spiked earrings, a black overcoat and a white T-shirt underneath. A tall delinquent stood beside him while he started to cackle.

"Well I be dubfounded!" said the boss, shall we say. "Shogo added more recruits to stop me eh? Well let's get them boys!".

Hoots and hollers could be heard as the delinquents held out there right fist in a straight like they were preparing to shoot something.

"What in the heck are they doing? They are just standing there!" asked Kurogane as his arms tensed up and his hands turned into fists.

"But one thing is for sure, I don't have a good feeling about this" said Usagi as she held Mokona tight against herself and hid behind some random pieces of rubble. Fai also thought the delinquents were dangerous so he suggested everyone to do the same. "I think we should follow Usagi-chan's example. Who knows what they might do?".

"I agree" said Syaoran as he picked up Sakura and carried her to where Fai,Usagi and Mokona were. Kurogane reluctantly did the same as the others but he still didn't know what the big deal was. He quietly muttered to himself as he made his way over there.

Suddenly, a boy with black short hair, beady black eyes, and a black school uniform appeared next to the group while they were still under the rubble. "Hey! It's dangerous out here!" exclaimed the boy as he looked over at the group but mostly at Syaoran.

"We didn't have a choice! We landed here!" yelled Syaoran as he tied to speak over the hollering.

"Yes very much so" nodded Usagi as she gulped silently as she eyed the delinquents, as they were starting to give her the creeps. At the last line, a new group appeared. Most of them had long hair,wore goggles, and wore winter scarfs. Some were even wearing sports attire. The leader was very tall and was also extremely skinny like he was stretched out by a taffy puller. His white silverish hair was tied into a ponytail while his face held a coy smirk. Slowly he took his goggles off that were located on his face, he said to the other leader, "I knew you were up to no good lobster boy!".

The other leader stopped cackling and said with angry fire located in his eyes, "Shogo! I knew that you were trying to stop me with these guys . . . Hey! Where did they go?" he asked as he ran in different directions but he didn't go anywhere. The taller delinquent that was standing by the leader said, "I dunno boss. Hey! Look, there's a kid standing by that big piece of rubble! Let's go get him!".

"Alright my boys! Let's fire!" said the leader. Red round balls of fire shot out of thier fists and fired at the boy.

"No!" shouted Syaoran as he jumped to save the boy. The red balls of fire were almost to Syaoran when suddenly a circle of flame surrounded Syaoran, canceling the other attacks that were aimed at him.

"What?" exclaimed the boss as the TRC gang just gave a collected gasp. After a second, a wolf surrounded by flames appeared by Syaoran's side and gave off a short howl.

"What the heck is that?" asked Kurogane as he scratched his headgear in confusion, sticking his head out in the process.

"You guys don't know what Kudan is? You guys aren't from around here, are you?" asked the boy as he crawled his way to reach the group as he was thrown onto the ground during the crossfire.

"No, I'm afraid that we are not" said Fai cheerfully as he held out a hand for the boy to get up. The boy took Fai's hand and stood up. "Thanks. Kudan is a spirital protector for everyone in the entire world and it looks like your friend there has a level 1, which is the highest level there is".

"Hmmmm? That's interesting. Does that mean even me, Kuro-poo and Usagi-chan have it?" asked Fai as he pointed to himself, Kurogane, and Usagi respectily.

"It's Kurogane, not Kuro-poo!" yelled Kurogane towards Fai while Mokona wiggled out of Usagi's grasp and kicked Kurogane in the face saying, "Kuro-poo, Kuro-poo!".

Kurogane then grabbed the rabbit by one ear and yelled, "Cut it out, you annoying furball!" Wind could be seen blowing Mokona around as Kurogane still held Mokona by that one ear. Mokona just laughed while it was suspended in the air and when the wind died down, it wiggled out of Kurogane's grasp, landing right on top of Usagi's head. It made a kyaa sound as it landed on Usagi. As Usagi giggled at Mokona tactics, she could hear a faint sound in the distance. What she heard was a siren and judging by the sound of the siren, it was the police.

"Dran! It's the cops! Pull out boys!" yelled lobster boy as his legs carried him away from the current scene. "Ay, ay boss!" the others said as they yelled and hooted.

The other gang's leader however, stayed for a moment as he turned towards Syaoan and said, "You are pretty good but let's see if you are good enough for me". Suddenly a transparent blue manatee appeared and proceeded to shoot a huge blast of liquefied water at Syaoran. Syaoran quickly put up the fire shield, canceling out the attack but he was blown back by the neutralizing wind that they battle had produced.

" Pretty impressive. I've got to go but we'll settle this next time" said Shogo as him and his group spilt fromt he scene. Fai, Kurogane, Usagi finally came out of the rubble and joined Syaoran and the boy.

"Way to go Syaoran-kun!" said Mokona as he played with Syaoran's hair.

"Hey . . . " said Syaoran as he unmessed his hair. In doing so, his goggles that were on his head, slipt off and landed onto the ground. Mokona saw this and pointed to it, while looking at Usagi. Usagi picked up the goggles up and handed them to Syaoran saying, " Here, you dropped these just now".

Syaoran took them, giving Usagi a small thank you without even looking at her and then he felt a small tug on his shirt. Fai had his hand far to close to the archeologist's chest, making Syaoran uncomfortable.

"What the heck are you doing wizard?" said Kurogane as he was also confused by the wizard's actions.

"Oh me? Well I found this feather on Syaoran-kun's clothing" he said as he held a white and pick pattern feather. Syaoran looked at the feather and back at Sakura, who was still sleeping on a nice leveled piece of rubble. "That's . . ." he said as he pointed to the feather in Fai's hands and then to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan's feather" Usagi finished Syaoran's sentence and stood by Kurogane to look at the feather better. 'It's such a pretty color. I wished that my eternal feathers were this color or maybe a light-blue color with white'.

"What do you mean, feather? Isn't that suposed to be her memories?" stated Kurogane as he said the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's the same difference, Kurgy" smiled Fai as he gave Syaoran the feather and stood by Kurogane as well. he gave a sigh and proceeded to sit on the ground. "Better give that to her Syaoran-kun".

"Right!" said Syaoran as he gave the the feather to Sakura. The feather floated in mid-air until it went inside Sakura, filling in the area with a bight pink light. Dying down slowly, the light eventually faded causing Syaoran to rush over to the sleeping Sakura, as he clasped her hands. Syaoran felt a spike of temperature and replied saying, "Her hands are warmer".

"Really? That's wonderful Syaoran-kun" relied Usagi as Mokona decided to jump onto Syaoran's head. The boy had decided to introduce himself at that time.

"Sorry for forgetting to introduce myself. My name is Masayoshi-kun". He then pointed to a Kudan boy with yin-yang clothes and black short hair. "And this is my Kudan".

Syaoran offered a hand for Masayoshi to shake because to Syoaran, that was the thing to do, as it was like courtesy. Masayoshi gladly shook his hand while Syaoran replied, "Nice to meet you Masayoshi-san. Ny name is Syaoran. The other's are named Kurogane-san, Fai-san, Usagi-san, Mokona, and the princess . . . I mean, Sakura". Syaoran pointed towards each member in the group took this opportunity to ask Masayoshi a question. "Masayoshi-kun? Do you know those gangs that attacked us?".

"Yeah. Those gangs have taken fighting over territory for quite sometime. The Mohawk gang are mean but not Shogo's gang. He's the one with the goggles that challenged Syaoran-kun to that mini battle. That gang protects the people, not causing ruckus like the Mohawk people".

"Oh I see" said Fai with a smile as he backed away and started to poke Kurogane and in return, he got swatted away Fai. "Quit poking me, you crazy wizard!".

"My my Kurgy! Such a temper!". Fai said as he tried to poke Kurogane again.

Meanwhile, Usagi was walking around Masayoshi, looking at him strangely. "Um, I don't want to be rude but how can you see?".

"Um I can see just fine" said Masayoshi as he scratched his head in complete confusion. "Well I got to go home. See you guys later!". Masayoshi then walked away to go home.

Mokona was getting bored and jumped from Syaoran's head and landed on Usagi's shoulder and said, "Mokona's bored! Tell me a story!". The Mokona proceeded to kick it's legs back and forth again. They suddenly a voice called out to the group.

"Hey! There you are!"

**-------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

**End**

**--------------------------------------**

_**Me: Ok that's all of it. I hope you liked this chapter. If you like this story, you might like my other stories. Reviews are encouraged and loved. Also make sure to read stories by Sesshy's Mistress. She still deserves more reviews.**_

_**P.S. I am making Usagi one-shots called "The Silver Haired Maiden" and I need an idea for the first one-shot. So if you have a request, please message me on my profile.**_

_**Later!**_

_**Edited as of 9/6/09 because of computer problems.  
**_


End file.
